


You are the sun

by Dawntherabbit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit
Summary: Set during 10x10 proposal
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 38





	You are the sun

He missed him so much. He missed this, all of this. How they perfectly formed into one another. How Ian could break his heart and tape it back up with just a smile. 

They had the kind of love that you only get by carrying eachother, no matter how heavy things got. No matter the work. Did Ian finally understand? Did he get it now? He would burn the whole world for him, he would paint the sky, he would risk anything and everything, without question. 

All of that pain buried deep down in his bones somehow melted away as Ian's mouth moved against his. 

Sure neither of them were perfect but wasn't that the point? Sometimes one of them had to push and one of them had to pull. Sometimes one of them would have to vanish but the love never left no matter how much they thought they wanted it to. 

Isn't this what he had been waiting for? Isn't this what he spent so many years chasing? Is this what it felt like... I love you more than anything... felt like to finally stop running. Is this what it felt like to cross the finish line? 

Finally finally finally. 

Mickey pulled away, their faces only inches apart. He could stay here and count every freckle, memorize his face like he had done a thousand times over, inhale the harsh tequilla that cut through Ian's mint breath. He just wanted to go home and fall into the arms of his lover... his fiancé. 

Ian's green eyes held tears that almost dared to escape.   
Of course you are the sun.


End file.
